What about Sabrina?
by Liswyn
Summary: Ela veio voando e tem muito a descobrir. Quem são aquelas pessoas, o que ela faz ali, quanto tempo ficará na retaguarda. Será que ela um dia abraçará a central como sua nova casa?
1. Estranha

**Cap.1 - Estranha.**

Sentada numa sala de aula estrangeira – de uma língua que dominava pouco – ela se contentava em copiar minuciosamente todos os sinais que os professores colocavam no quadro, para traduzir ao chegar ao abrigo.

Sua colega de quarto não lhe prestava muita atenção. Nem ficou surpresa quando viu que as coisas da novata tomaram maior parte do lugar.

-Você é muito apegada às suas coisas.

-É, eu sei. – disse ela em resposta, com o pouco japonês que falava. Foi a única vez em que ouviu a voz da menina. Nem ao menos sabia seu nome. Do nada surgiu uma garota altiva com cabelos da mesma cor dos seus, porém mais longos. Falava muito depressa, mal dava para acompanhar.

-Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa Sohryu Asuka desu. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?

-... nani? _("o quê?") _Será que você pode... repetir... mais devagar?

A garota suspirou.

-Ah... novata... eu disse "muito prazer! Meu nome é Asuka Sohryu. Qual é o seu nome?"

Ela sorriu. Asuka parecia ter um gênio difícil.

-Entendi. Meu nome é Sabrina... eu... eu sou do... Canadá. Não sou muito fluente na língua daqui.

Asuka sentou-se ao seu lado e disse com toda a calma:

-É estranho que tenham convocado uma canadense com pouco domínio do japonês para ser piloto. Não acha, Cohen?

Sabrina acabou por espantar-se. Não entendeu muito do que ela disse, mas entendeu menos ainda quanto ela disse seu sobrenome.

-Como sabe o meu nome?

A ruiva fez pose.

-Li na lista dos convocados. Tem mais um canadense na lista... parece que o nome é...

-ESPERA; Por que perguntou meu nome se sabia?

Asuka riu com desdém.

-Porque você é a novata.

Sabrina continuou a copiar os símbolos da aula de matemática. Agora pensando NO QUE era novata. Não sabia ao certo o que era, mas era uma organização chamada... NERV? É, era isso. Tinha sido convocada para pilotar um robô gigante – e na mesma hora que soube, foi para o Japão. E naquela tarde ela ia conhecer o lugar. Enquanto tentava entender o que o Sr. Mokashi dizia, ouviu claramente a pergunta dirigida a um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis:

-Ikari... quando utilizamos a fórmula do seno do ângulo?

Sabrina sabia. Ikari, o garoto, respondeu errado. Logo o professor se dirigiu a ela. Como mandava a cultura japonesa, levantou-se (Asuka deu-lhe um beliscão nos quadris), nervosa. Quando foi responder, falou certo.

-Quando queremos descobrir o cateto oposto ao ângulo.

Sentou-se, sentindo-se realizada; mas todos a olhavam com estranheza. Ela tinha falado tudo em inglês, devido ao nervosismo. Levou as mãos à boca e disse em bom japonês:

-Go... gomen asai... eu não consegui me lembrar.

O professor simplesmente disse:

-Estude.

Humilhada, abaixou a cabeça. Asuka soltou um risinho, a garota que dividia o quarto com ela voltou a fitar a janela. Ikari, o garoto dos olhos azuis, ainda a fitava. Quando a aula acabou, ela juntou suas coisas e saiu da sala de cabeça baixa.

-Ei... Sabrina, espere!

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em marias-chiquinhas a chamava.

-Como sabe meu nome? Também leu na lista dos convocados?

Uma lágrima saía de seu olho esquerdo.

-Não, li na lista de chamada. Sabrina, não chore... eu posso ensinar japonês para você... eu sei falar inglês.

-Você faria isso?

A menina sorriu.

-Claro! Ah, meu nome é Hikari Horaki; sou a representante.

Sabrina fez uma breve reverência e disse, feliz:

-Hajimemashite!

E ambas saíram da escola aos risos.

Hikari virou numa esquina, despedindo-se da novata. Quando ela sumiu no batente de sua casa, Sabrina viu-se só na rua, num caminho que não conhecia. Não entrou em pânico. Não queria ir para aquele lugar chamado NERV. Ficou ali por um bom tempo, refletindo. Ficou sentada por algumas horas, até que Ikari passou por ela e a viu, desanimada.

-O que foi, Sabrina?

-Me perdi.

-Vem comigo, vamos para a central.

Ela se calou, e nem se moveu. Ikari estendeu a mão.

-Meu nome é Shinji Ikari. Vem, Cohen. Eu te mostro o caminho.

Aceitou, segurou a mão dele – e ele a apertou.

-Obrigada, Ikari. Mas me chame de Sá.

E foram andando juntos, tentando conversar. O pouco conhecimento do japonês atrapalha na comunicação – mas a compreensão é pela amizade.


	2. A chave

**Cap. 2 – A chave.**

Ao chegar na Central, ainda segurando a mão de Shinji, parou de andar quando ele estacou.

-O que...?

Shinji apontou para a parte superior da porta; lia-se "CENTRAL NERV – somente pessoal autorizado". Sabrina exaltou-se. Antes de Shinji a pegar pela mão, ela não queria ir à central – mas agora sentia uma vonatde imensa d entrar e dar o melhor de si.

-Sá... você já recebeu seu cartão, imagino.

Ela baixou os olhos à altura dos do amigo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. O garoto arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim? Ayanami não te entregou?

A menina ficou ainda mais confusa.

-Quem é Ayanami?

Shinji bateu na testa, pegou a mão da menina novamente e deu meia volta, esbaforido.

-Pra onde você está me levando, Ikari?

-Me chama de Shinji; estou indo visitar a Ayanami.


	3. Ayanami

**Cap. 3 – Ayanami**

A colega de quarto de Sabrina havia acabado de sair do banho e estava se vestindo enquanto olhava para as coisas da novata.

-Ela não voltou. Deve ter se perdido.

Não demonstrando preocupação alguma, olhou as horas, viu que ainda dava tempo de ler o llivro da biblioteca antes de ir à central. Sentou-se e abriu o livro. Quando estava na sexta página, ouviu alguém tentando tocar a campainha, que estava quebrada e só fazia um "ding ding" fraquinho. Sem expressar qualquer aborrecimento pela inconveniência do visitante, caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Shinji entrou, tirou os sapatos. Sabrina não o fez, estava em casa. Portanto, ainda mais confusa. Ninguém a repreendeu. Ainda segurava firmemente a mão de Shinji, que se dirigiu à garota que antes lia.

-Você ainda não entregou o cartão a ela?

Sabrina então entendeu que Ayanami era o nome se sua colega de quarto.

-Não. – respondeu ela, lacônica.

-Por quê? Não sabe que ela não entra na central sem o cartão

-Calma, Shinji, não precisa se exaltar... – pediu Sabrina.

-Sei disso. Mas não a vi depois de receber o cartão. Ela não voltou depois da aula. – Ayanami disse, como se Sabrina não estivesse presente. Pegou o cartão, andou até a colega e estendeu-lhe seu objeto de identificação. A menina sorriu, enquanto Ayanami virou as costas, olhou para o relógio e, sem dizer uma palavra, saiu.

-Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou Sabrina, recebendo um sinal afirmativo de volta. Os dois então deixaram o aposento e novamente rumaram para a central NERV.


	4. A caminho da Central

**Cap. 4 – A caminho da central.**

Enquanto caminhavam, foram conversando na medida do inteligível. Falavam sobre Ayanami, principalmente.

-Ela é uma menina misteriosa. Não fala muito, tem umas filosofias do outro mundo...

-Me pareceu sozinha. – disse Sabrina em resposta aos atributos que Shinji enumerou. – Acho que ela precisa de amigos para contar as coisas. Vocês não são próximos, são?

Shinji pensou por um instante. Ele? Próximo da Ayanami? Não. Achava que ela não queria conversa.

-Não. Na verdade ninguém é... exceto meu pai.

Sabrina espantou-se e derramou uma verdadeira enxurrada de perguntas sobre o menino.

-Seu pai? Onde ele está? Trabalha na tal da NERV? O que ele tem a ver com a Ayanami?

Ikari ficou tonto, mas respondeu devagar.

-Trabalha na NERV sim. Não liga muito pra mim e não faço nem IDÉIA do que ele possa ver na Ayanami.

Sabrina levou a última frase para o lado pessoal. Os dois se entreolharam, Shinji entendeu no que ela tinha pensado e ambos caíram na risada. Quando Sabrina parou de rir, viu que Shinji a olhava com visível interesse.

-O que foi, perdeu alguma coisa?

-Não... só que você fica bem mais bonita quando fica feliz e sorrindo.

Ela engoliu aquele elogio com muito custo. Nunca falaram bem dela tão espontaneamente. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi corar e esconder o rosto nas tranças, sorrindo timidamente.

-Ah, vai me dizer que tem vergonha de ser elogiada?

-Um pouco. Não recebo bem os elogios.

Shinji sorriu.

-Vou dizer isso pra Misato quando chegarmos na central.

-Quem é Misato?

Shinji fez certo esforço para lembrar a colocação de sua tutora na organização. E não teve sucesso absoluto.

-É... parece que é... Major da divisão tática, ou algo assim... ah, é minha mentora.

Sabrina não entendeu.

-Sua mentora? Pensei que fosse seu pai...

Shinji ficou ligeiramente aborrecido, mas tentou esconder atrás de um sorriso de deboche.

-Meu pai? Ha, depois que a minha mãe morreu ele mudou muito. Parece nem lembrar que tem um filho. Mas, se quer saber... – Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho esquerdo - ...não me incomodo.

Sabrina viu o brilho úmido naquele olho, mesmo depois de Shinji secá-lo discretamente.

-Não adianta enganar a si mesmo...

-Não estou tentando enganar a mim.

-Ah, sim... está tentando ME enganar. Tudo bem, se isso te alivia, posso dizer que acredito em você e que penso que essa lágrima foi por conta de um cisco. O que me diz?

Shinji fitou os grandes olhos castanhos da amiga, que mantinham uma aura de confiança, e sorriu.

-Faz isso por mim?

-Certo. Quer que eu sopre seu olho?

-Por favor, se puder...

E continuaram nessa farsa divertida, até chegarem na central. Quando chegaram à porta colossal antes vista, avistaram Ayanami, que estava entrando. Sabrina se lembrou do que o amigo havia falado sobre o pai e a menina. Ergueu os olhos e imaginou como seria o pai dele. Será que também tinha um cabelo bizarro e as íris vermelhas? Riu-se da hipótese, deixando Shinji confuso.

-Sá... primeiro as damas. – disse ele, apontando para o leitor de cartões da catraca de entrada.

-é igual ao metrô? – perguntou, insegura e sentindo-se boba.

-Sim, mas é só passar o cartão, não precisa enfiar na catraca.

-Certo!

Ela ergueu o cartão e hesitou. Estava caminhando para o desconhecido, para um trabalho que não sabia exercer, uma missão que não sabia como cumprir. Era praticamente um caminho perigoso e sem volta. Tomou fôlego, como se passar o cartão exigisse mergulhar a cabeça num balde d'água, e prendeu a respiração. Passou o cartão e viu uma luz verde se acender na catraca e uma porta abrindo à frente. De início estava escuro lá dentro. Olhou para trás e viu Shinji a encorajando a passar adiante. Virou a cabeça para a frente novamente, respirou fundo e andou três passos decididos para dentro da NERV. Agora estava oficialmente dentro da organização.


	5. Primeiros momentos

**Cap. 5 – Primeiros momentos.**

Não é preciso dizer o tamanho de seu espanto quando viu onde estava. Claro que nada lhe era familiar, mas a plataforma que a sustentava era incrível, um verdadeiro desafio arquitetônico e, por que não? Gravitacional. Era um grande trapézio em aço chapinhado, tão maciço quando uma bola de bocha, e aparentemente suspenso. A iluminação do saguão era branco-azulada, o que dava um tom mortiço à pele da menina. Andou um passo adiante e olhou para baixo. A menos de um metro onde estacara havia uma escada rolante bem estreita, longa e íngreme – o que permitia somente uma pessoa por degrau. A velocidade era mais alta do que as escadas de shoppings e metrôs. Dava medo. Notou um pontinho azul que se deslocava em meio à sala branca que havia ali abaixo e reconheceo o móvel como sendo a Ayanami. Sorriu e gritou:

-AYANAMI!

O ponto estacou e virou para trás. Sabrina acenou, esperando ao menos uma resposta. Ayanami simplesmente voltou as costas para a colega e continuou em sua trajetória. Sabrina fez bico, pensando "_que menina complicada!_", quando sentiu que alguém puxava seu braço levantado para baixo. Olhou para o lado e viu Shinji segurando seu pulso com a delicadeza de quem segura uma rosa espinhosa.

-Esquece a Ayanami. Vamos descer. – disse ele. A menina ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e comentou:

-Esse lugar é fantástico... mas... eu tenho medo de altura.

Shinji riu.

-Então desça de costas, eu vou olhando para você. Isso te conforta?

-Sim, um bocado!

-Então vá, eu te ajudo!

Ele segurou na mão direita da amiga e a ajudou a pisar no primeiro degrau, de costas, subindo em seguida no degrau seguinte. Os dois desceram a escada se olhando e conversando. Até que Sabrina perguntou sobre a missão dela ali dentro.

-A mesma de todos nós, lutar contra os Anjos e garantir a vida humana na Terra. Já ouviu falar no segundo impacto?

-Claro, o segundo meteoro que caiu na Terra...

Shinji lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-Jura que você acredita nisso?

-No que mais eu acreditaria?

-Esquece, aqui você vai descobrir a verdade.

-Que profundo, parece papo de guru budista... mas enfim, você disse que temos de lutar contra 'Anjos'... mas eu pensei que os anjos fossem legais, protegessem a gente, tipo anjos da guarda...

Shinji mais uma vez riu.

-Sim, os anjos bíblicos são legais. Mas aqui na NERV chamamos os monstros invasores de 'Anjos'.

-Por quê?

-Não faço idéia, isso é coisa pra você perguntar pra Ritsuko.

Sabrina já estava com uma montanha de perguntas acumuladas, mas viu que não era o amigo quem responderia. De repente Shinji apertou sua mão e disse:

-CUIDADO, a escada...

BUM.

-... acabou. Você está bem?

Sabrina viu-se numa situação extremamente embaraçosa. Estava caída de costas, pernas e braços abertos, estatelados no chão frio de mármore e concreto liso – mas isso não era tudo, Shinji havia caído sobre ela e estava numa posição nada amistosa. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e as mãos estavam entrelaçadas. A menina corou muito quando o amigo lhe perguntou se estava bem. Foi quando Shinji notou que estava sobre ela de uma forma pouco amigável. Levantou depressa, também corando, e ajudou a amiga a levantar. Ela agitou a saia para ajeitá-la nos quadris e bater a poeira do mármore.

-Será que eu sou seu anjo da guarda?

-Se for, estou condenada!

Os dois novamente caíram na risada e tomaram juntos o caminho para o Dogma central da organização. E de longe, lá de cima da plataforma, um par de olhos muito verdes os observava.


	6. Olhos verdes

**Cap. 6 – Olhos verdes.**

O dono dos olhos verdes se encontrava parado na beira da escada rolante e observava com grande concentração os dois que tinham acabado de sair de uma situação muito constrangedora. Aquele garoto que caíra sobre Sabrina não o agradou nem um pouco, por isso preferiu ficar olhando antes de descer.

Era um menino alto e de expressão séria que estudava na mesma série de Sabrina enquanto estava no Canadá. Seu nome era Brian.

Enquanto olhava para baixo, sentiu uma respiração calma e de ar orgulhoso ao seu lado. Não mexeu os olhos, somente perguntou com seu japonês perfeito:

-O que foi, nunca viu um garoto antes?

-Calma, Jenkins, só estava vendo quanto tempo o novato levava para me notar.

-Pode me dizer quem a senhorita pensa que é?

-Já vi que o novato é difícil.

-Seu nome, senhorita?

-Asuka. Asuka Langley Sohryu. Muito prazer, piloto da unidade 2.

-Obrigado pela informação. Agora sei com quem não devo conversar.

Asuka ficou paralisada, lívida de raiva.

-Como ousa, seu... canadensezinho pretensioso! Anda, põe o pé nessa escada que eu te jogo lá embaixo.

Brian sorriu e virou os olhos verdes em direção à menina. Ela congelou; era um olhar frio e ameaçador.

-Não preciso de escada pra chegar onde eu quero.

-Como assim, todo mundo precisa!

-Não eu.

O garoto deu um passo para o lado, para desviar do caminho da escada, abriu os braços, ergueu a cabeça e saltou para baixo. Asuka entrou em pânico.

-BRIAN, VOCÊ É LOUCO!

Caiu por uns bons 10 ou 15 metros de altura, até que ele virou o corpo, colocando os pés para baixo e, flexionando os joelhos na queda, teve um pouso perfeito. Gritou de lá de baixo para a menina de cabelos longos:

-Por que não tenta isso, senhorita piloto?

Deixou Asuka paralisada para trás e caminhou com toda a calma do mundo para o Dogma central. Ele tinha um assunto particular para resolver com aquele menino de cabelos escuros.


	7. Ou morra

**Cap. 7 – Ou morra.**

Luz de holofote sobre um homem de rosto sombreado.

-Onde você estava?

-Tive problemas com o trânsito.

-As ruas estavam desimpedidas, cheguei sem problemas.

-Qual o assunto?

-Soube de sua resistência ao que lhe impusemos.

-Estou fazendo o possível, meu caro.

-Melhor conseguir logo.

-Ou?

-Ou morra.

APAGA-SE A LUZ.


	8. Uma voz familiar

**Cap. 8 – Uma voz familiar.**

Sabrina estava encantada. A cada passo que andava ficava mais maravilhada. As coisas que via iam crescendo à medida que ia mais para o fundo da organização. Afinal de contas, o que é que estava a deixando tão entusiasmada? O fato de ser uma aventura nova e desconhecida... ou a iminência de um grande e animado combate?

-Sá, aqui estamos.

-Erm... mais uma catraca?

-Para evitar espiões. Existe um código de acesso passado confidencialmente para cada um que precisa entrar no próximo saguão. E é claro que você sabe o seu.

-Shinji, não entendi nem metade do que você disse. Mas acho que agora aquele código que me deram quando cheguei ao Japão será útil.

-Resumidamente foi o que eu disse. Anda, passa o cartão e digita o código.

Sabrina, dessa vez com mais experiência e mais segura, passou o cartão e quando a luz amarela se acendeu, digitou os números que tinha em sua memória. Uma luz verde se acendeu e uma série de trancas se desativou, dando passagem para ela.

-Mais uma coisa. Não se assuste quando a porta fechar atrás de você. E, se ela fechar sua roupa junto, fique tranqüila que estarei bem atrás de você.

-Certo!

Sabrina passou pela porta e a mesma se fechou atrás dela. Como Shinji previra, prendeu sua saia. Ela ficou ali, meio rindo por um minuto. De repente ouviu outra voz que não era a de Shinji, mas que não lhe era estranha, tampouco. O novo amigo estava demorando a abrir a porta, mas não fazia diferença... ela queria ouvir, afinal, conhecia aquela outra voz de longa data.


	9. Você é um robô?

**Cap. 9 – Você é um robô?**

As palavras estavam meio perdidas, difíceis de discernir. Ainda mais em japonês. Mas Sabrina pôde perceber que era uma discussão; e seu nome estava no meio.

Ficou ali parada por uns cinco minutos, prestando atenção à discussão, que se tornava cada vez mais fervorosa. Nem ao menos se lembrava do que estava fazendo ali, só queria saber por que brigavam tanto. Até que Ayanami veio lhe procurar, por ordem de Ritsuko.

-Ayanami, Ayanami! Venha cá, por favor... estou presa aqui!

A menina correu em direção à porta e apertou um botão para que a mesma deslizasse para o lado e soltasse a saia de Sabrina. Ela agradeceu, mas Ayanami nem a ouviu. Estava absorta olhando para os dois garotos que brigavam ali fora.

Os dois olharam para dentro e viram as garotas embasbacadas. Ayanami puxou Sabrina para dentro e apertou outro botão, fazendo a porta fechar novamente e deixando Shinji e o outro lá fora.

-Você conhece aquele garoto, Sabrina?

-Está falando de Shinji?

-Do outro.

-Ah, conheço. Estudava comigo no Canadá. Seu nome é Brian Jenkins, mas gostava de ser chamado de Brain.

-Brain... é "Cérebro" na sua língua, não é?

-Sim, sim... mas eu me pergunto por que ele estava discutindo com Shin...

BAM – o grande portão de ferro e aço havia recebido um violento golpe e se sacudira todo.

-Ahh, o que foi isso? – Sabrina disse, abaixando-se por reflexo e virando-se instintivamente para a porta.

-Um deles foi arremessado contra o portão. Mas deixe-os lá... A Dra. Akagi está te chamando.

Sabrina estava preocupada. Mas não deixou passar a oportunidade de ter uma conversa com Ayanami.

-Você... você me parece um pouco quieta.

-Não tenho porque conversar.

-Você tem aversão às pessoas?

-Simplesmente não tenho assuntos a tratar com as pessoas.

-Então você... oh, desculpe... você não deve gostar de falar.

-Não sei. Não sei bem o que é gostar.

Sabrina achou aquela frase muito estranha.

-Ayanami... você é algum tipo de robô?

Sabrina estava preparada para ouvir a menina rindo, inclusive já esboçara um sorrisinho simpático... mas a reação da menina não foi das melhores.

PAHHT!

-AI! Ayanami, por... por que você me bateu?

-Eu não sou um robô.

-Ora, tudo bem... mas não precisava me bater assim, eu só estava brincando... aliás, qual é o seu nome completo, ou apelido? "Ayanami" é tão comprido...

-Rei Ayanami. Meu primeiro nome é Rei.

-Ora... Rei! Posso te chamar assim?

-Sim. Vamos, à frente; A Dra. Akagi te espera. Eu vou descer, pois é o meu teste de ativação.

-Mas... mas onde devo ir?

-Siga em frente.

Rei passou por uma porta e Sabrina pôde ver a menina sumir enquanto descia por um estreito elevador cilíndrico.

Não tinha mais com o que se preocupar; tinha agora uma missão. A Dra. Akagi estava aguardando sua chegada, provavelmente com algumas ordens a serem cumpridas.


End file.
